Inuyasha and the Siren of Death
by Jimar
Summary: Inuyasha and Sango meet a deadly water siren that wants to claim their lives and their souls. Inuyasha and Sango have to work together to escape the clutches of the Siren of Death! UPDATE: I will be redoing the first couple of chapters.
1. Meeting the Siren

Jimar: Revised Chapter 1, enjoy. Oh yeah, and just for those of you who don't know what "Oswari" means, it means "Sit!" in Japanese.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha glared at Kagome angrily, and Kagome sighed as she caught his glare. Miroku, Sango and Shippo shared the same sentiments as they sighed, and Kirara just squealed and nodded her head to the side.

The path they were taking was rough and dusty, Inuyasha ended in kicking up dust behind everyone in his frustration.

Finally, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He growled, and then he stopped and turned around to Kagome.

"I can't believe you forgot again!"

Kagome scoffed angrily at Inuyasha as she opened her mouth to say 'Oswari'.

Inuyasha backed up in fright, and he covered his ears.

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha opened one of his eyes and slightly let up off his ears. He then scoffed, crossed his arms and glared at Kagome again.

"Oswari!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he was instantly pinned to the rocky path, leaving an impact on the ground.

"Humph." Kagome scoffed at Inuyasha's stubbornness.

Inuyasha glared once again at Kagome with dirt all over his face and hair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Inuyasha's and Kagome's fight, Shippo ended up finding a nice place by a blossoming sakura tree.

Of course, Inuyasha was still sore over his defeat from Kagome, so he wandered away from the tree to brood, but within his anger, he found a clear lake, shining in the bright sun, but he didn't notice that Sango was following, to get away from Miroku, and also to make sure that Inuyasha was okay, because Kagome was too sore to go and do it herself.

Inuyasha wandered closer to the lake, and then, he noticed a demonic mist spreading from the middle of the body of water.

"What's that mist…?" Inuyasha said out loud, thinking that no one was following.

Sango started to notice the mist as well. "It's like I could cut through this mist with my Hiraikotsu…" She said to herself.

Then, there was a melodious song flowing like a river from the mist.

"That song…!" Sango exclaimed as she readied her Hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha growled and covered his ears quickly, as he had heard tales about this kind of song. It was a song that lured mortal men into a Siren's abyss, and when they came in close enough, the Sirens either ate their victims, or drowned them.

Then, Inuyasha had an idea. He quickly pulled out his Tetsusaiga, in fear that he might get enchanted by the song.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha howled as he swung his Tetsusaiga to blow away all the heavy mist.

Sango head Inuyasha's cry and dug her Hiraikotsu into the ground to defend herself from the strong winds from the Wind Scar.

"Inuyasha!" Sango immediately cried as the wind nearly blew her away.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard Sango's cry. _What the hell is Sango doing here?_

Sango got her grip back on the ground, and she started towards Inuyasha with her Hiraikotsu, and she in turn caught up with Inuyasha as the song had ended.

Inuyasha glanced at Sango quickly, and he asked her under his breath, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sango looked at Inuyasha with a slight glare. "Making sure you were okay, because Kagome didn't want to come apologize. And to get away from Miroku."

But right after Sango finished her sentence, a Siren came into view.

Both of them looked at the Siren quickly, wide-eyed.

"I see you had arrived at my portal…" The Siren melodically said to Inuyasha. "And you brought a girl with you…How delightful…"

Sango blushed angrily at the Siren's comment.

Inuyasha just simply scoffed at the Siren's comment and readied his Tetsusaiga.

Then, immediately, the Siren recited an incantation, and a giant hand came up out of the water, and unknown to Sango, Kirara was following right behind her.

The hand lunged for Sango, but Inuyasha pushed her out of the way, and got caught himself. Kirara transformed quickly and lunged for the Siren, but the Siren merely pushed Kirara away with a force field. Kirara was pushed into the water, and another hand came out and grabbed her.

Suddenly, a third hand came up and grabbed Sango from behind, and dragged Sango into the water, with Inuyasha and Kirara following close behind.


	2. Unbelieveable Secrets

Inuyasha was going under the water, breathing fine, with Sango going down beside him. Inuyasha gasped, but he realized that he was breathing okay. Kilala was trailing behind them, unconscious. Inuyasha held his head in excruciating pain and he whined in pain. The Siren was oblivious to his plea and she kept swimming. Inuyasha sighed and fell back unconscious.  
  
Several hours later, Inuyasha and Sango were lying on dry pebbles, but Kilala was awake. The little cat demon walked over to Inuyasha and started to lick his face. Inuyasha groaned, and he awoke. He felt around for a bit, feeling Sango's Hiraikotsu, then feeling Kilala's little tails. He pushed himself up and his ears twitched. Kilala jumped in his lap and mewed. Suddenly, Sango started to move. Her eyes slowly opened and she also pushed herself up.  
  
"Kilala, Inuyasha, you're safe!" Sango cried out quietly. Inuyasha smiled slightly and he nodded with Kilala now on his shoulder. "But, where are we?" Inuyasha asked. Sango looked around and shook her head. "I have no idea, whatsoever." Kilala looked around, and then jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder. Kilala sniffed, and then scampered off. "Kilala!" Sango cried out. "Hold on, Sango," Inuyasha said. "Don't forget, I can also do that." He got on all fours and started to sniff the ground. "Woah...I don't believe it..." Inuyasha looked stricken with fear. "I sm- I smell the Water Siren!" He cried out in fear. Sango was in disbelief.  
  
"Are we actually in her domain? I don't believe it, Inuyasha." Sango said, worried. "Yeah, but for now, we have to find Kilala." Inuyasha replied, looking straight ahead of him. He sniffed the air again, and he looked to his right. His eyes grew wide. "Ske-skeletons..." Sango looked to her right as well. "Oh my goodness..." Inuyasha clenched his teeth. "That- that fool! Sh-she...she eats humans!" Inuyasha growled. "As well making them her slaves..." Sango added.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango started walking in the direction his nose was taking him. They both saw a huge palace. "Damn, that thing's gonna be hard to get through." Sango looked up. "Not really, Inuyasha." She pointed to a window and looked at Inuyasha. He also looked up and smiled. "Hold on, Sango. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."  
  
Short and sweet, no? Next one coming up! 


	3. Up and Over

S-H: I apologize for the horribly long wait for chapter 3, but school has been grinding my bones to make bread! But, you all haven't been forgotten, and I have been working on chappie 3. Enjoy!

(Read well and accompany with milk.)

Inuyasha and Sango slowly looked up at the looming castle and cringed. Inuyasha thought for a moment and had an idea.

"Alright, I have an idea, Sango. What if I break open a hole in the wall, instead of jumping all the way up there?" He suggested like as if was a genius.

Sango sighed and thought about it. "I suppose it would work..." Sango replied to Inuyasha, trying not to make his idea crash. "Alright, stand back, Sango." Inuyasha said, pulling out his Tetsusaiga, readying it for the attack.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted as the powerful blast of energy from the Tetsusaiga flew from his sword and slammed into the wall.

As the smoke cleared, a huge hole in the castle appeared. Inuyasha grinned shrewdly and tried to run though the newly-made entrance. He stretched his arm out, but as it made it in, the entrance quickly closed in on Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief.

Soon, acid started to ooze from the scaly walls, and onto Inuyasha's arm. As Inuyasha started to yell out in pain, Sango immediately ran over, and slammed the Hiraikotsu near the place where Inuyasha's arm was caught. Inuyasha decided to help with the beating, and started punching and scratching the wall.

Finally, the wall opened up large enough to let go of Inuyasha's arm. When he pulled out his arm, blood dripped down the wall and down his hand, and part of his sleeve has completely burned off. Sango cringed at the sight of Inuyasha extremely bloody hand.

"Damn...that's going to leave a mark." Inuyasha sighed, and tried to wipe the blood off his arm and hand.

"Well obviously, that is not going to work." Sango confessed. "Well, that only leaves one option." Inuyasha said as he gestured to the opening way up at the top of the palace.

"Alright Sango, hold on." Inuyasha warned. Sango got onto Inuyasha's back with her trusty Hiraikotsu in front of her. Inuyasha leaped up to the high opening in the wall, and caught the ledge. "Sango, hurry up and get inside. This opening might have the same effects it did when I tried to get in earlier, and I don't think that one arm is only going to hold me much longer." Inuyasha warned as his arm started to bleed again. Sango nodded and climbed in through the opening.

Soon, Inuyasha let go of the ledge and started to fall, but as soon as this happened, Sango caught Inuyasha by his good arm and quickly pulled him in as the opening started to close up. He landed on the floor of the palace and the opening closed, and then opened up again, seeing that it didn't catch anything this time.

Inuyasha again wiped the blood off his arm and onto the scaly floor. He moved his claws a few times and smirked as if they were a good working piece of machinery.

Sango signaled for Inuyasha to follow her slowly through the cold and clammy palace. Both their footsteps slowly moved across the rough floor, without missing a beat, as to moving their foot up and making noise on the shingled 'tiles'.

Soon, Inuyasha rapidly stopped Sango for a moment. His ears twitched in the dimly lit corridor, as his acute sense of hearing picked something up. "What's going on, Inuyasha?" Sango asked with a tremble in her voice. "I hear something, like, I don't know, like something dripping on the floor." Inuyasha said quietly as he continued moving across the floor.

Sango went ahead of him and slid her foot in something wet. Smoke-like fumes burned up from the ground, and Sango immediately felt pain jolt up her leg. She was about the yowl out in pain, but as she opened her mouth, Inuyasha clasped his hand on her mouth, and he pulled Sango away from the ooze on the floor, which was evidently acid, as Inuyasha had smelled it.

Sango leaned against the wall, her whole leg disabled from the acid she stepped in. She held her foot in pain as she slowly wrapped some bandages around her foot, which was in the worst condition. Inuyasha looked at Sango and the bandages. "Hey...! How come you didn't let me use any of those bandages when I was hurt?!" Inuyasha snapped at Sango angrily, but quietly.

"Because you're stronger than I am, and you can hold up against pain better than I can. I'm only human, and you, you're demon." Sango explained quietly to Inuyasha. "Feh, like I can actually believe that." He snorted. "But, of course...You're gonna need to ride on my back. I doubt one good leg can hold you up forever." Sango looked down at her disabled leg. "You're right, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Inuyasha?" Sango asked Inuyasha impatiently. "What?" Inuyasha snapped.

Sango scowled at Inuyasha. "Aren't you going to help me up? You said 'That I couldn't walk on one good foot forever.' " Sango quoted as she slowly tried to pull herself up with the help of the scaly wall.

Inuyasha snorted and walked over to Sango. As Inuyasha got to Sango, she had already pulled herself up as she put her Hiraikotsu on her back, supporting herself on the wall. Inuyasha turned around and stooped down as Sango put her arms on his shoulders. Inuyasha stood back up and he held Sango's legs with his arms.

Inuyasha started to sprint through the palace, hiding in the shadows. His feet were quietly clinking against the scaly floor as he turned and jerked past corners and other corridors. But, as sure as the sun will rise, one thing ran through Sango's and Inuyasha's minds. This will be no easy place to get through.


	4. The Martyr Sacrifice

S-H: I have been busily thinking about the new concepts for the next chapters...So on and aloof...Read at your own peril!

Inuyasha was hiding in the shadows, lurking with each step that was made. Sango held fast to Inuyasha's shoulders. His amber eyes darted around the dimly lit halls.

Soon, an icky slithering-like sound was heard down the hall. Echoes of roars bounced off of the scaly walls, leaving a clicking sound along with the horrific scream that followed. Sango's grip tightened on Inuyasha's shoulders as the horrible sounds reached her ears. Soon, the screaming stopped abruptly. Inuyasha was looking into space with a tense hold on Sango's legs.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's name was heard from the next corridor.

Sango bit her lip, trying to stifle a whimper. Her brown eyes were starting to get a look of worry.

"Inuyasha."

Again, Inuyasha's name was called.

"Please, Inuyasha, wake up..." Sango shook Inuyasha's shoulders frantically.

Still, Inuyasha's amber eyes were staring off into space. He heard his name being called, and soon, his feet started to move in a here..."

The voice said, as if speaking to Inuyasha. The voice was distinct and clear, like an English woman's voice, without the accent.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Sango pleaded.

But Inuyasha ignored Sango's plea. He kept moving toward the voice.

Sango's eyes brightened. "That's it..." She pulled out the case of poison she carries with her, took a handful of it as she pulled up her poison mask, and threw it on the floor.

A large purple smoke billowed up before Inuyasha, revealing another demon. Sango readied her Hiraikotsu, and aimed at the figure revealed by the poisonous smoke. She threw the giant boomerang at the figure, and a sickening thud was heard.

The Hiraikotsu clattered to the ground as the mysterious figure doubled over in pain and a retching noise was heard. Inuyasha zapped back into reality as the poison smoke was starting to die down. He dropped Sango and he clenched his fist in anger.

The demon, which revealed to be another Siren, looked up after she quit regurgitating acid. Her cat-like eyes looked up at Inuyasha as he stared the wicked demon down.

Soon, the Siren's body started to change.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes; Kagome now was in front of him, doubled over as blood dribbled out of her mouth.

"Ka-Kagome..."

Sango saw right through the Siren's disguise.

"Inu-Inuyasha...S-Sango...Why...?" The Siren sputtered out through intervals of spitting up blood every now and then.

Inuyasha stumbled over to the Siren and held her in his arms. As the Siren was lifted up by Inuyasha's embrace, her blue, icy cold eyes opened and flickered evilly. Her arms flew around Inuyasha's waist as the ground opened up and they sank down into the floor.

Now, Sango was left by herself, with an immovable leg. But fury gleamed in her eyes.

She crawled over to her Hiraikotsu, and flung it onto her back as well as she could. Sango trembled as she got up, her bad foot hardly supporting her.

"Inuyasha will not be the next Martyr Sacrifice. I will not allow it!"

S-H: Well, Sango happens to know more about the deadly Sirens than anyone else does. I guess you people will just have to wait a little bit longer to find out what happens, won't you? Gee, I enjoy torturing you guys, don't I?


	5. Rescue the Rescuer

S-H: Hahah, I hath returned! Brainstorming takes a lot of work, dontcha know?

Sango sadly stood up slowly, as she readied her Hiraikotsu.

"Kirara!"

No answer returned to Sango other than her own echo.

"Kirara!"

Still no answer but her own echo.

Sango leaned against the scaly wall, tears flowing down her face as she sobbed in pain and in despair. Her bangs covered her brown eyes, but she slowly raised her hand up to her face to wipe away her silent tears.

She held her face up high to the dimly lit ceiling. There, Sango saw a lantern with a small flame flickering, trying to live. Sango used her Hiraikotsu to fish the lantern off the ceiling and into her hand.

"I suppose this will be my source of light for now…" Sango sighed and started to painfully, and slowly, limp from her current spot in the corridor, using her Hiraikotsu as a crutch.

Kirara was quietly wandering around the scaly palace, searching for her two friends. She sniffed the ground to see if she could catch the scent of either Inuyasha or Sango. Kirara started to follow a trail of Inuyasha's scent. And siren blood.

She growled as she saw a shadow come towards her. The flames on Kirara's paws and tails started to violently flicker as the shadow slithered even closer to Kirara.

Kirara sprinted, and then lunged at the monster that smelled like a Siren.

Sango was quietly limping through the maze-like palace as she moved the lantern this way and that to see if she could spot anything peculiar.

"I feel like a trapped rat…" Sango sighed as she looked forward into the dark corridor.

Then, she heard an ear-splitting scream, and then a large scream-like growl quickly after. After that, it was quiet again.

"Kirara…?" Sango quietly whispered to herself.

Suddenly, a pair of webbed hands reached out of the darkness and grabbed Sango and pulled her into the shadows. A muffled cry was all that Sango let out. She was turned around and was in front of a Siren.

Sango quickly readied her Hiraikotsu and aimed it at the Siren.

"No, don't! I won't hurt you," The Siren quickly whispered. "I just want to help you save your demon friend and your…What is it you called it?"

Sango was befuddled at the Siren's openness. "Um…Kirara." Sango told the Siren.

"Yes, Kirara." The Siren nodded and took Sango's dim lantern. "Follow me."

Suddenly, the Siren's lower half morphed into a pair of human legs.

"I have much to tell you…" Then, the Siren stopped abruptly. "Um, what exactly is your name?"

"Sango. My name is Sango." Sango quietly replied to the Siren.

The Siren nodded again. "My name is Akiya."

S-H: That's where I'm ending for now and sorry that I take so long to create new chapters. I'm so stupid; I'm too enchanted with Ragnarok Online and The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Sowwy. TT


	6. The Meeting

S-H: So sorry again for not updating in like, ever. TT

* * *

Akiya took Sango through the corridors, silently, but quickly. It seemed that Sango's leg was getting better, but nonetheless, it was still in bad condition. "Where exactly may we be going?" Sango inquired restlessly. 

"Just relax, and keep your guard up. Don't let anything catch you off guard." Akiya said quietly. Sango quickly nodded her head.

Soon, all the corridors started to look different. There were higher ceilings and much fancier décor. All the scales on the walls were gold plated and shining brightly under the dim light of the lantern that Akiya held.

"We're here…" Akiya said quietly to Sango as there was a humongous opening in the corridor.

Sango looked up in amazement. "How could something so deadly look so beautiful…?"

The next room was covered with precious metals and gems, the walls were beautifully embroidered with pearls and sapphires. The floor was plated with different mixtures of bronze, silver and gold sparkling under the bright light that was radiating from the ceiling.

Then, Sango spotted Inuyasha. He was decorated with many rare gems all over his robe, and there was a brilliant crown resting between his ears. But there was a lifeless look in his eyes. "Why in the world would someone decorate their sacrifice if they're going to be killed…?"

"Hide!" Akiya screamed in a whisper to Sango. She pushed Sango into the shadows, and ran quickly into the room.

Sango moved more towards the entrance of the room, and she was able to see Akiya and the terrible Siren. "That Siren will die…" Then, Sango saw Kirara being pulled into the room by some sort of fish demon. "Kirara…"

She readily got up and sprinted into the room. "You let both Kirara and Inuyasha go!" Sango screamed at the Siren angrily. Her Hiraikotsu was in front of her, ready to be thrown at the Siren.

Akiya looked at Sango in disbelief. Then, the Siren read Akiya's mind.

"So, Akiya, you thought it would be okay to smuggle a human in here, when I deliberately told you to dispose of all living creatures from the other side!" The Siren was fuming with anger. "You will die now!"

Some of the scales that plated the walls came off and were sharpened with a mean point. Then, the scales shot off, and they pierced Akiya's skin numerous times.

Sango watched in horror as a new acquaintance was killed right before her eyes. It was like seeing her whole family be killed by Kohaku, once again.

Akiya fell to the floor as a green blood drained out of her skin. "S-Sango…" Akiya sputtered with her last breaths of life, "Set us all free from the Siren…" And then, Akiya was dead.

Sango looked up at the Siren with fire in her eyes. "You killed one of your own…And by your own choice. You damned creature!" Sango took her Hiraikotsu and swung it at the Siren with all her might.

The large boomerang hit the Siren right smack in the stomach. Acid sputtered out of the Siren's mouth, and burned a large hole in her throne.

"You filthy little wench, you dare attack me! You too will join Akiya in her death, and your friends will follow soon after!" The Siren screamed at Sango. The Siren's long tail came out, and attacked Sango.

The tail pushed Sango to the wall, breaking almost all of her bones.

Inuyasha's dead sight could see things, but he couldn't feel it. But, when he saw Sango almost murdered by the foul Siren, his feelings couldn't take it anymore. Life returned back to Inuyasha's eyes, and he glared at the Siren. "You're a damned creature alright, and you're gonna die!"

He got up and ripped some of the diamonds off his robe. "Take back your stupid gems!" Inuyasha flung the diamonds at the Siren forcefully, and the diamonds all pierced the Siren's skin.

The Siren screamed out in agony as green blood sputtered out of her wounds.

Inuyasha took off the crown and threw it to the floor, and he took out his Tetsusaiga. "You deserve to die, killing other innocent people, for no significant reason."

The Tetsusaiga transformed, and Inuyasha glared at the Siren. "Now it's your turn to die!" He lunged at the Siren as she pulled back her tail.

She swung her tail at Inuyasha and she pinned him to the wall. Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga fell to the floor below and landed with a clatter.

Sango could barely see what's going on, but she heard the clatter of the Tetsusaiga on the floor. "No…He can't change now…" She said out loud.

* * *

S-H: Pretty good for just one chapter huh? I promise the next chapter will get even better! 


	7. Confrontation

Jimar: Heh, sorry for leaving you all in suspense, school is grinding my brain up, squeezing all of the juices out. Yummy. Oh, yeah, and I changed my Pen-Name, so, now I'm the one and only Jimar. Well, here's the next chapter, hopefully, my writing ability has improved, and so, I can make this one longer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango took a last breath, and fell unconscious to the beautiful---now bloodstained floor. Blood seeped from her wounds like a waterfall, and her body lay limp as a rag doll's would. The last thing that Sango saw before she blacked out was a blurry Tetsusaiga clatter to the floor and transform back into its normal state.

The Siren cackled evilly as Sango and Kirara, unconscious, and the once-almighty Tetsusaiga laid both on the floor. Inuyasha gasped as he saw Sango almost dead, and the Tetsusaiga lay out of reach. He felt his grasp on his human feelings weaken, and his demonic strength increase with each passing second the Siren held him against the shining wall.

Inuyasha let out a mutter-like growl as his claws and fangs started to grow to enormous sizes. The Siren glanced at the "helpless" Inuyasha and noticed the change in his once half-demon aura. She looked at him bewildered, and frightened at the same time.

Then, in an instant, Inuyasha shoved his enlarged claws into the Siren's tail that had him pinned, and protruded the Siren's fish-like flesh on the other side of her tail. The Siren let out a horrible howl that shook the large, illuminating chandelier covered with sharpened diamonds and other jewels, at the top of the high ceiling.

The Siren slammed her tail against the wall, then up near the chandelier, along with the demonic Inuyasha, and his claws slipped out of the Siren's flesh before the tail reached the chandelier. Inuyasha, now nearly unconscious from the impact of the wall, was slipping quickly from a great height, but before Inuyasha lay splattered across the floor, a now conscious Kirara scooped Inuyasha up on her back and then down safely near the Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha snapped back into reality as the Tetsusaiga was pulsating near his demon-encroached body, calling him close. Inuyasha inched near the Tetsusaiga and then got a faint grasp on it as Kirara pushed the Tetsusaiga near him.

His crimson eyes quickly turned back to its normal shade of amber as the Tetsusaiga pushed the demon blood back to its dormant state. Inuyasha gripped the enchanted sword as he painfully pulled himself up, to face the Siren.

"H-how can this be?" The Siren muttered painfully as she glared at Inuyasha and Kirara.

"It's as possible as it can be," Inuyasha yelled with a glower in his eye, and pointed the Tetsusaiga at the Siren. "Now prepare to die!"

Kirara came up to Inuyasha's side, the flames on her feet moving vigorously, as she growled and bore her fangs angrily.

Sango finally woke up and let out a painful groan as she tried to shift her body into a comfortable position. "Inu--" She stopped, as if breathing was a challenge, and then painfully called out, to see if what she heard was real. "Inuyasha…Kirara…"

A flash crossed Inuyasha's mind as he quickly remembered someone lying limp on the floor. Sango! "Kirara," Inuyasha commanded angrily, "Go to Sango, I'll take care of this overgrown fish!"

Kirara, with the utmost anxiety nodded and quickly ran over to Sango's limp, but conscious body.

Sango's eyes focused at Kirara in disbelief. "K-Kirara…"

Inuyasha quickly glanced at Sango. "Are you able to see and hear?" He asked. "Yes, why, Inuyasha…?" She asked back with pain.

"Because I need you to hear this: Tell me what the Siren's weak point is." Inuyasha said as he gestured to the Siren.

"Her-her…" Sango gasped in pain, "There's a jewel on her back…It's small, but I saw it when she was turned around, it glimmered as the chandelier's light shone on that spot. Maybe…you can…get her to…turn around, so the light will shine on her back..." And with the final command, she fell back into unconsciousness.


	8. Transformation

Jimar: Woohoo, I'm on a roll, and my right contact has blurred up on me! Yay!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha nodded at the now unconscious Sango, and turned his head back to the Siren, with a glare in his eyes.

"So, there's a jewel on your back that proves to be a weak spot, eh?"

The Siren glared at Inuyasha and cracked her knuckles harshly, leaving a tone of death in the room. "You may have figured it out, half-dog, but it's only a matter of time before I HAVE no weak spots!" She chuckled, and then the chuckle turned into a maniacal laughter. She then screeched loudly, which shook the ground under Inuyasha's feet as he held his ears in pain.

"Keh…"

Inuyasha scoffed as he readied the Tetsusaiga once again for battle with the now-maniacal Siren. But then, he heard a large amount of slithering coming to the large throne room, which started to shake the large chandelier once again at the top of the ceiling.

"What the—?" Inuyasha was startled by the earthquake caused by the other creatures living in the enormous castle of the Siren. He heard the door slam open, and he whipped around his silvery head to find that hundreds, even thousands of Siren and fish-like creatures had all gathered to the throne room, at the call of the evil water Siren.

"Good! You all arrived at the sound of my call…" The Siren laughed and then threw a maniacal glare at Inuyasha. "You will soon witness the awesome power of the Siren of Death!" The Siren declared as she pointed a long, bony finger at Inuyasha. "And you will be my SLAVE!"

"No way, lady, I'm nobody's slave!" Inuyasha replied loudly, but before he could easily swing his Tetsusaiga, out of the corner of his eye, one by one, and quickly, each of the different creatures were being absorbed by veins that emerged out of the enormous puncture Inuyasha made as his demonic powers had taken over earlier.

"The hell?" Inuyasha asked wide-eyed in fearful awe as he saw the creatures continuously become devoured by the large veins that appeared.

As Inuyasha was watching in horror of what became of the different creatures, he didn't notice that the Siren was gaining more and more power as each creature was absorbed, leaving a terrified wail as they were absorbed without warning. Kirara saw the creatures being devoured, and quickly took some incentive as Inuyasha was stunned by the frightful sight.

Kirara took a giant leap towards one of the two veins absorbing the creatures, and barely tore through it, but immediately, and the vein was ripped from its source, two veins appeared from the one vein head, absorbing the creatures faster and faster, and soon, all the creatures were gone, their wails still eerily echoing through the throne room.

Inuyasha stared angrily at the empty space of where the creatures stood; his amber eyes full of rage. He gripped the Tetsusaiga even harder, his fury building with each passing second.

Kirara dropped the severed vein to the floor, running over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then turned his head to the Siren, and saw an amazing change within her demon aura. He then saw the Siren huddle down into a big mess on the floor, and something within her changed.

The Siren's muscles bulged, along her back, large spikes grew, lining her vertebrae, and her whole body grew entirely. Her tailfin grew enormous pinions, and she grew muscled legs, which had large spikes growing out of her ankles. Her hair hardened and grew enlarged pointy pins at the end, her pupils grew into elliptical shapes, and her teeth grew enormous fangs which protruded from the upper and lower parts of her mouth.

Inuyasha gasped in horror and disgust as the new and transformed Siren stood up and let out a large, vicious growl.

_How the hell am I supposed to fight this…this THING?_ Inuyasha thought to himself, with doubt in his mind.

"NOW WHO HAS THE UPPER HAND, HALF-DOG!" The Siren growled maniacally at Inuyasha, the roar shaking everything in the large room.

Inuyasha gulped nervously, but angrily, and he clenched his Tetsusaiga even tighter.

And instantly, the transformed Siren shot a large energy blast at Inuyasha, and almost instantly, Inuyasha spotted his chance to use his Bakuryuuha.

"Bakuryuuha!" Inuyasha howled as he swung his Tetsusaiga as the correct spot, shooting back the energy blast that was focused on him. The blast flew at the Siren, but the Siren grabbed the energy, focused it into a ball, and swallowed it whole.

Inuyasha looked in astonishment at the Siren's newly acquired powers, and transformation.

Then, the Siren immediately regurgitated the energy ball, at double the power at Inuyasha. He clenched his teeth for the impact, pulled up his sword and caught the powered up energy ball on the middle of his Tetsusaiga. The energy burned his eyes and hands like a searing fire on his face.

He couldn't take it anymore, he relaxed his hands and body, and he let the energy push him into the jewel-encrusted wall. When the dust finally cleared, Inuyasha's face and hands were almost covered in burns. He painfully opened his eyes and spotted the Tetsusaiga in its normal state thrown nearly to the other side of the large room.

_No…_ Inuyasha's thought was being clouded by his demonic blood once again, and there was nothing to stop it now.

Sango, now painfully awakened by the large blast of energy, was pushed near to Inuyasha, sitting on the floor, his demonic energy awakened once again, but at full force this time…


	9. Lives at Stake

Jimar: Yeah, I'm done with the whole story.

* * *

Inuyasha mumbled and growled, as his body started to pulse with the demonic blood that was once dormant inside him. Sango lay next to him, unable to do anything with her nearly destroyed body.

"What can I do now…?" Sango quietly sobbed to herself.

The Siren stomped closer to Sango and Inuyasha. "YOU MAY AS WELL CONSIDER DEFEAT…YOU CANNOT WIN!"

Sango closed her eyes and sighed sadly. _She IS right…There's no possible way we can win now…_ But, a small ray of hope peaked in through her doubt.

And a small ray of light came to her.

"Sango…Set us all free from the Siren…Even if our bodies are gone…We are still slaves to her…"

She opened her eyes and sighed again. "I will." Sango painfully moved her head to Inuyasha.

His eyes had turned a crimson color, and his fangs and claws grew again. Inuyasha started to look up at the Siren slowly.

"You…will…die."

Inuyasha howled and started sprinting quickly towards the Siren with his claws ready to kill. The Siren gasped in horror as the barely-sane Inuyasha came at her in a mad dash for murder.

Sango gasped and looked at the demonic Inuyasha as he was doing battle with the immense Siren. Tears started to fall from her face as she knew she could not do anything, not with her body in terrible condition, lying on the floor.

The Siren matched Inuyasha blow for blow as he struck away at every part of her body. His crimson eyes blazed with fury and insanity as he started moving faster and faster. He was oblivious to the nearly-dead Sango.

_He obviously shares no intent for that girl over there…If I can keep him away long enough, I will take her body and add more power, because that girl has an immense fighting spirit…Perfect to add to my power. _The Siren evilly thought as Inuyasha was striking closer and closer to her body. Kirara was busily protecting Sango's limp body from any harm, as the energy flew from Inuyasha's and the Siren's blows.

Inuyasha finally struck the Siren, right in the middle of her abdomen, and as he did so, an energy force flew out of the large wound Inuyasha struck. Kirara hissed as the energy flew towards Sango. The energy went directly through Kirara and into Sango's torn body.

The Siren howled, and defended herself momentarily as the large wound healed up in a matter of seconds. Inuyasha growled angrily and started back up, trying to strike in the abdomen once again.

As Inuyasha was tearing at the Siren's flesh, Sango's eyes flickered open. She felt weak, but it felt as if her bones weren't broken anymore. She moved her hand to Kirara's back, and moaned.

"Kirara…"

Kirara immediately turned around to Sango's weak body as she slowly stood up. Sango looked around for her Hiraikotsu, and slowly remembered the demonic Inuyasha. She quickly turned her head to the two battling demons, and she cried out in despair.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha whipped his silvery head around to see a very weak Sango leaning on Kirara. His human feelings had then just kicked in, feeling pity for Sango, and barely grasping the fact that Sango was his partner in and out of the castle.

The Siren grinned and attempted to smack Inuyasha with the back of her hand. Inuyasha sensed the attack coming, and he leaped up, out of the way, and he focused once again on the Siren, and he grinned malevolently as he fell back down to the ground, and he started a head-on charge at the Siren. Sango cried out again, trying to somehow stop Inuyasha.

She knew it was hopeless. They both would perish in the claws of the Siren. Then, she saw a nearly maniac Inuyasha inched over to her, as the Siren was doubled over in pain, as if he was trying to resist the demonic grasp on his body.

"S…Sango…I don't want to die like thissss…" Inuyasha struggled to hiss out words to Sango, as he grabbed Sango's arms, as if he were trying to plead with her.

Sango gasped as she felt the tight squeeze on her arms, and she built up courage to look into Inuyasha's crimson eyes, full of fury and sadness at the same time. She nodded, and then Inuyasha let go of Sango, letting himself fall deeper into the demonic power.

She looked to Kirara, and got on, without finding her trusted Hiraikotsu, and she signaled for Kirara to go and fly up to the top of the giant room, and assault the Siren from above. Sango would jump off, halfway, somewhat near the plain Tetsusaiga.

Then, as Sango was thinking out a plan, Inuyasha grew more and more fierce, and striking blows faster than the human eye could spot. He growled and looked up at Sango for a very brief moment, as she already got up to the top of the room. He looked back, but as soon as he did, the Siren struck a blow at his face, and Inuyasha barely caught it, but as he did, the Siren spat out acid.

Inuyasha laughed and threw the Siren's palm up at the falling acid. As her hand caught the acid, Inuyasha thrust his entire hand into the Siren's leg.

Sango then cried for Kirara to go, and then Kirara's flames burned brightly as she aimed to the Siren's neck, then, Kirara dive-bombed, and Sango held tightly, but as Kirara got closer to the Siren's neck, she jumped off Kirara's back, and landed, barely, near the Tetsusaiga. Kirara continued at the Siren's neck.

She ran for the Tetsusaiga, and grabbed it quickly, and she saw Inuyasha had taken his hand out of the Siren's leg, and aimed for the Siren's abdomen again. Sango immediately sprinted as fast as she could, and when she got close enough, the final part of her plan went into action.

Inuyasha now had both of his hands thrust into the Siren's abdomen, and he was 'opening' her body. Sango unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and cried out to Inuyasha.

"Catch, Inuyasha, catch the Tetsusaiga!"

The almost-demonic Inuyasha barely heard her call, and he looked at Sango, mouth barely agape, and growled.

Sango threw the Tetsusaiga with all her might, but landed short of her expectations, but Inuyasha's demonic senses died as the enchanted sword managed to block up some of his demon blood, and he called for the Tetsusaiga.

"Tetsusaigaaa…"

The Tetsusaiga rattled on the ground, and then the handle flew for Inuyasha's open hand. He grabbed it, and pulled it through the Siren's abdomen halfway, and he let the Siren regenerate.

His eyes were closed, but when he felt the Tetsusaiga stuck, he opened his eyes, now amber once again. Inuyasha smirked and looked up at the Siren.

"I told you, that you would die, you damned creature!"

The Tetsusaiga transformed into its full self, and it was still lodged in the Siren. Then, a large force started to blow from the Tetsusaiga.

"Wind Scar!"

The Siren howled and screamed out in anger, as Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga from the Siren, and he looked up at the Siren, now ready to implode.

"Sango, Kirara, take cover now!"

Sango looked at Inuyasha and nodded as she ran to Kirara, over to the exit. She looked back at Inuyasha as he simply sheathed his Tetsusaiga and started to walk to the exit.

He turned to the Siren, and he chuckled. "Some creatures just won't understand the meaning of death." Then, he ran to Sango, and pulled her by the arm.

"Let's go."

They ran, trying to find an exit, and then Inuyasha remembered the Wind Scar. He quickly unsheathed his Tetsusaiga again, and aimed for the adjacent wall.

"Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha slashed at the wall, and a large opening emerged. He ran through the exit, and signaled for Sango to come. She ran through the exit, without Kirara, because she let Kirara go and try to evacuate any other creatures residing in the castle. He looked at Sango, and then at the ground.

He then jumped, and Sango jumped right behind him. But, as they did, the castle exploded, and the blast flew right into Inuyasha and Sango, and the impact made them both fall unconscious…

* * *

Soon, Inuyasha woke up, and looked around, to find that he was back on the shore of the lake, but, the lake was no more. Sango was lying a bit away from him, unconscious, with Kirara near her.

He got up and walked towards Sango, and picked her up on his back, along with a small Kirara. Then, he heard Kagome's voice.

"Inuyasha! Sango! Kirara!"

"Kagome, over here!" Inuyasha yelled back to Kagome as he headed towards her with Sango on his back.


End file.
